


Home.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: LOTR + Reader-Inserts [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: He/Him pronouns used for reader, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Smut, elf!reader, in second chapter, male reader - Freeform, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Thranduil didn’t think a stable boy could interest him so much, but, it’s been pointed out and he believes he could find love again.
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Reader
Series: LOTR + Reader-Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614997
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> **not really set during any time period, but obviously when thranduil is king + after legolas born, duh

"Please see to it that he is properly washed and groomed." The Elvenking's voice, even though softer than usual, rang out and struck you, making you bow your head in both respect and fear. 

"Of course my king," You started, "I will seek to the task personally to see it is done properly." 

Thranduil nodded and gave the reins of his cherished elk over to you. You smiled at the large animal, much taller than you were, but he was big even compared to the king. 

"I expect nothing less of my best stableboy," You didn't notice the smirk the king gave you as you tried not to look upset at his words, "When you are finished come find me, I believe someone from my court told me you wished to pursue healing after you come of age," Your eyes brightened at his words, "I give you my blessing to pursue that path, and I will introduce you to your new mentor." 

Heat crept up your neck at his words, you were blushing, but out of relief not of embarrassment. You didn't notice how nervous you were, you were sure he would say no. 

"Th-Thank you my king," You stammered, "I will not let you down." 

Thranduil hummed at your words, with a swish of his hand he dismissed you to attend to your job of caring for his cherished elk. 

You knew your smile was too wide and bright when you bowed and turned away from the king to take his elk off to the stables where you would do just as he has asked of you, wash and groom his animal. 

The rustle of fabric behind you signaled the king's departure, making you relax slightly. 

There was a spring by the stables where you washed all the horses, and where you regularly washed the elk that was obediently following you. 

Though the king's words about you being a stable 'boy' bothered you, especially since at the end of the month you would be turning 100, meaning you would be of age of physical maturity, even though your mind is much older than your barely 20-something-year-old body. But that feeling was washed away when he said he would allow you to become a healer. 

You let the memories of when you asked him for his permission to pursue such a lifestyle as you took off the elk's saddle and other straps and reins in the stable before leading him to the spring to get washed up. 

You asked Thranduil a week and a half ago, exactly one month before your birthday to come, for his blessing to become a healer. You were a child of the Woodland Realm, both of your parents being soldiers to the king's army. Because of their dedication to hunting and other things that go along with protecting your home, you quickly became an unofficial orphan to the king. You were convinced he only agreed to give you a job in the castle because your parents were very high rank officials, and wanted a way to show his gratitude. 

But, you didn't mind, he gave you a place to be someone and to have some structure in your life. 

When you went to him in his throne room those days ago, it was hard. He could have bluntly said no, and commanded you to continue with your work in the stables, but he didn't. He told you he would think about it, and here he goes telling you that when you came of age, you would get to do something you've been dreaming to do for years. 

Though, you wouldn't blame him if he kept you in the stables. You often felt like a burden to your kind, and it was obvious you had a way with the castles animals and horses, and the king's elk. 

A soft smile lifted your lips, "How have you been, love?" You asked, tilting your head to the side as you rubbed the fragrant oils Thranduil liked him to be washed with. 

You dipped your hands into the water before rolling up the hems of your pants, they were falling down, before going back to the massive elk, "Have you been working hard for the king? I heard you went hunting today," Your hands worked the oil deep into his coat, "I'm surprised you weren't drenched in mud like you usually are when you come back from a hunt." 

The elk blew air through his nose, making you giggle, "I thought you didn't like the mud, why do you seem upset that you weren't?" He huffs again, "Oh, it's the king who doesn't like mud, I forgot." You laughed again when he stomped his front leg into the water, soaking your front half. "I'm sorry for laughing, but that wasn't very nice." 

You continued taking your time washing and rinsing the elf, you promised the king that you would make sure it was done properly, and for it to be done properly, it takes time. 

You talked to the elk, about nonsense, just talking to fill the silence. You didn't have very many friends in the castle, so it would result in you being desperate for any form of intimacy, and you weren't above thinking an elk your best friend. Adele, she was a maid in the castle, you liked her, she let you blabber on and on when you wanted to, and she was sweet. She was more of a mother figure in your life than your own mom. 

Legolas was a friend, even though he was much older than you, like most of the castle staff, but he was kind to you and would always ask how you were when he would bring back his horse from hunting, or in the hallway, just whenever he would bump into you. You wished he were here and not off past the trees of your home of Mirkwood. 

\-- 

After you made sure that the king's elk was dried and fed, you headed to your room to change out if your wet clothes before you went to find the king. 

"Adele?" You asked as you stepped into the kitchen, looking around to find the older elf, nearing her third... or was it forth? century. 

The brunette turned to you and smiled, "[Name], I haven't seen you all day, how are you?" She asked, her articulated words making you shy. 

You made you way over to her, "I've been washing and primping the king's elk," You replied easily, "Have you seen him by the way? He told me to find him after I was finished so he could introduce me to my new mentor." Adele was one of the king's personal maids, she usually knew where he was. 

"If he's not the throne room, he has probably gone to his chambers, wait, did you say new mentor? He agreed to let you start becoming a healer?" You smiled shyly and nodded, "That's wonderful news [Name]! Oh, I am so happy for you! I'll be sure to get you something that will suit your new position for your birthday!" Some of the other maids and cooks glanced over at the two of you as she threw her arms around you. 

You wrapped your arms around her shoulders to return the hug, "Thank you, but you don't have to do that. I was surprised he said I could." 

"Oh hush, just because he seems harsh all the time doesn't mean he actually is. He's a lot kinder than he lets on to be. Now go, he will most likely be in his chambers, and I want you to tell me everything, ok?" You nodded as she let you go. 

"I will, thank you." You said and left the kitchen. 

\-- 

You paused in front of the king's door before you knocked precisely three times and waited for the approval to enter. 

The door was opened for you by one of the king's chamber maids opened the door for you and allowed you in. She left after you entered and closed the door behind her. 

Thranduil was sitting on the window seat overlooking his kingdom. He didn't even turn when you entered the room. 

You stayed planted a few feet inside his room, not wanting to overstep your boundaries, especially with your king. 

"You can come closer, [Name]." He stated, not turning his head towards you. 

You blushed and quickly made your way over to him, standing a foot behind him, looking out at the view. 

Mirkwood was beautiful. You truly felt blessed to live and grown in such a beautiful place. You were aware of the darkness that lurked in the shadows outside of the kingdom, but you were ok with that. There was darkness everywhere, even in the brightest places. 

"What are you thinking about?" You heard your king ask, snapping you out of your daydream. 

With a flush you bowed your head, "Just thinking about how beautiful this place is, my king." 

He hummed, glancing back out the window before turning his full attention to you, "I said I would introduce you to your new mentor, didn't I?" 

You smiled, but kept your head bowed out of respect, "Yes sir." You looked up when you noticed him standing. 

"Very well, please follow me, [Name]." 

With a nod, you quickly followed his long strides out of his chambers and back into the daily life of the castle. 

You were curious when you noticed Thranduil wasn't taking you towards the healers wing of the castle. He didn't hesitate when he turned left instead of right, even if you didn't understand where you were going. 

"Excuse me, my king," You started when nearly ran into the elf's back when he stopped suddenly, "but may I ask where we are going?" 

He gave you a grin as he gestured to the door he stopped in front of. 

"The library?" You said softly, looking up at the older male. 

"Yes, the library. He told me he would be in here for the majority of the day." He opened the door, letting you walk in before him. 

The library was one of your favorite places in the castle. It was huge and always had something new in store for you when you found yourself in need for new reading material. There was no one in the direct line of sight you had from the door, until Thranduil started to head off towards the far bookshelves of the room. 

Silently you followed, glancing around every once in a while in curiosity. 

And suddenly, when Thranduil stopped at one of the alcoves, your eyes widened. 

"Lord Elrond," The brunet turned when he was addressed, "I'd like to introduce to you [Name], he's the boy I was speaking to you about," You blushed when he turned to look at you, 'I'm going to be a man in less than a month, I'm no longer a boy.' you thought. 

Elrond nodded and he stood, "It's nice to finally meet you," He gave you a smile, "And nice to put a face to the name your king here has been talking about." 

You bowed your head respectfully, "The pleasure is all mine, my lord, I had no idea I would have the honor to be considered to work and learn for you." 

"Rather polite one, isn't he?" Elrond mused, glancing over at Thranduil to see the blond grinning, "There is no need for formalities if I am to take you in as a healer apprentice, we will be spending a lot of time together," You blushed at his words and lowered your head, and the blush only worsened when the elf chuckled at your reaction. 

"I have yet to explain the details to him, Elrond," Thranduil started, "I wanted you to be present to help me explain them, I hope that is alright." 

"Of course, that is perfectly fine with me," He turned to you, "Come sit with us so we can explain." 

You looked up to see the two older elves sitting in two of the four arm chairs in the alcove, you took the one next to Thranduil. 

"I have already talked to your parents [Name], but since you will be an adult when you will leave, you will also have the option to say no. They have agreed for you to go with Elrond to work and learn under him the healing arts, the apprenticeship could last for any given amount of time, it will all depend on Elrond and how long it will take him to teach you everything he knows and sees you are fit to me a healer all on your own." Thranduil explained. 

"We can leave as early as the morning of your birthday if you'd like, or the day after, which ever you would prefer," Elrond added. 

You stayed quiet for a while, digesting their words before you spoke, "Are you saying I would have to leave Mirkwood to train under you?" You asked Elrond, a small wave of fear washing through you at the thought of leaving your home. 

"You would come with me to Rivendale, and it will only be for the time you are learning, you are allowed to return to your home in Mirkwood once I deem you an adequate healer," Elrond stated, understanding the way you were feeling about the idea. 

You nodded and turned to Thranduil, "You said that my parents are alright with it?" He nodded, "Are... are you alright with it?" 

Thranduil wanted to laugh at the fact you seemed more concerned on whether he would accept you leaving than your own parents, but then again, he could understand why, "Of course I am alright with it, you said you wished to pursue this path in life and I am more than happy you have found something you are interested in. I also made sure to get you the best mentor in all the lands." 

You blushed at his words and nodded, "Alright, thank you," You smiled to yourself, now giddy that you were actually going to be able to do something for yourself for once, "Can we leave the day after? I want to be able to say good bye to everyone, well, Adele and my parents." 

"Of course, have you ever ridden a horse? We will have a long journey to Rivendale and I would hope you'd be able to handle the ride," Elrond stated, "You will need to pack light, and don't worry, once we get to Rivendale I'll get you more than enough clothes and other necessities for you stay in my home." 

"Thank you." 

"You are free to do whatever you wish for the rest of the day," Thranduil said. 

"Oh, well thank you. I'll-I'll excuse myself then," You stuttered and stood, bowing to the two high elves, "I will see you at dinner." 

Thranduil nodded and watched you scurry from the alcove and around the book shelves. 

"You know," Elrond started as soon as he heard the door to the library shut, "You have nothing to worry about when he comes with me," The brown hair elf smiled at Thranduil's confused expression, "I know how much you care for the young elf, you don't need to worry. He'll be fine, and I certainly won't try to steal him away from you; it's easy to see how much he loves it here anyways, Thranduil. He'll come back."

"Of course I care for him, and it's not in the way you think it is," The blond said defensively, "I feel as if I raised him, or at least was raised by my castle." 

Thranduil ignored the soft laugh that came from Elrond, "Of course, I am sure that is all you feel for the boy." 

"I won't have you mock me in my own kingdom," Thranduil threatened, "but as my guest, I will treat you far greater than I should." 

"How kind of you, my king," Elrond grinned at the blond elf, "I suppose if that is truly how you feel, maybe I will steal him away from you, he is stunning, and I am sure Arwen and Elladan and Elrohir will adore him." The look Thranduil shot the half-elven was fierce, a face that Elrond has only seen on the male's face a few times, "So it is much more than a simple care for the boy. I promise I won't take [Name] from you." 

Thranduil sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "It is much more than something platonic, isn't it?" He asked quietly. 

"I believe it is, even though he cannot see it for he is still young and naive, I can see the difference when you look at him compared to Legolas or any other elf." Elrond explained, smiling softly at the king, "It's not a bad thing, I'm happy you have found someone to truly care for." 

Thranduil didn't reply to his friend, preferring to just think over his words. He knew Elrond was right. He knew he was denying the things he has felt towards you for quite some time, it just took someone else to through it in his face to make him admit it to himself. 

"I'll take care of him in your place, but as a mentor and nothing else. He'll come back to you, you don't have to worry about that." Elrond patted Thranduil's shoulder before standing and leaving the elven-king to his thoughts. 

\--

The day you left Mirkwood was a sad yet joyous day for you. It was the day you knew everything was going to fall into place. 

Your parents bid you goodbye the day before, leaving only Legolas and Adele to see you off, as well as Thranduil but you supposed he was only there because he was supposed to see Elrond off. 

"Are you ready to go?" Lord Elrond asked as Legolas helped you onto your horse, even after you insisted you were fine. 

You smiled at the older elf, "Yes, my lord," Elrond shot you a look, he knew it was going to take some time for you to lose your formalities, "Thank you, Legolas." 

"Stay safe out there [Name]," Legolas said as he patted your thigh, "And I know you are a skilled rider, but please, if you are having issues don't be too prideful to ask for help." 

You smiled warmly, "Of course, thank you again, take care while I'm gone." You blushed when you looked from Legolas to see his father staring at you. 

Adele practically crushed you in a hug before you mounted your horse and was now tearful standing beside your king. 

"[Name]," Thranduil's powerful voice rang out and instantly grabbed your attention, "I wish you all the best in your apprenticeship," He started, making his way to stand beside where his son was by your horse, "I also hope you grow with this new step in your life. But," He grinned as you blushed, "don't grow up too much, you are still just a boy." 

Your face went red with a fierce blush, huffing slightly at his words, "Thank you, my king. I will try to keep your words in mind." A smile rose to your lips, "I will not take your gift for granted, I am more than thankful for this opportunity you have given me. I won't let you down." 

"You could never let me down [Name], stay safe on your journey." Thranduil said oddly soft, making you blush harder and snapped your face away from his. 

And soon enough along with all of Lord Elrond's men, you were on your way, leaving the only place you've ever known.


	2. Chapter 2

You were coming up on your third century when you returned to your home. To be more precise, you were 283 when you returned to Mirkwood, and you were very much a changed man. 

Your parents were no longer in Mirkwood, you knew this, because they moved to Rivendale to be with you only a mere five years after you left. And while they fell in love with the place, you still longed to go home- home to your Woodland Realm. 

"Is that little [Name]?" You heard a long forgotten voice call as you jumped down from your horse, a gift actually from Elrond on your departure from his home. 

You turned to give Legolas a bright smile, "It's been a far too long to call me little anymore, hasn't it?" 

Legolas ran to you and pulled you into a warm hug, spinning around your still slightly-shorter self, "Still little to me! Even if you no longer look the part. How long has it been?" He held you at arms-length to survey your new look. 

"It's been 183 years too long," You smiled, "You look the same as ever." 

"And you most definitely don't look the same. When did you decide to grow out your hair?" He asked as he ran a hand through your waist-length [color] hair. 

"Around my 150th year, Elrond suggested it to me, saying it would help if I wished to look mature." You explained, "Has anything changed while I've been gone? Have you bonded with anyone yet?" You asked as you wiggled your eyebrows at the male. 

You laughed as he blushed and firmly shook his head, "No, I haven't and probably never will. I like my bachelor life you know, and I won't give it up so easily." He brought you into one last hug before he waved someone over to take your horse before he leads you into the castle, "No much as changed. Father has been a little harsher since your leave, but I blame it on the fact he is a lonely old man. What about you? You arrived alone, but did you leave someone back in Rivendale?" 

Now it was your turn to blush, "No, I didn't. How harsh has he been?" The curious tone of your voice was evident as you made your way through the familiar passages, "I really missed this place. The smell, the colors, everything. I'm never leaving again." 

Legolas chuckled at your reminiscing, "Pretty harsh, I think it was you who kept him sane." 

"As if, I was a stableboy and nothing more," You scoffed at the mere idea. Even if you fancied the king even in the slightest, you couldn't possibly hold anything in the King's mind.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," The blond grinned as you realized before it was too late that the two of you were walking up to where Thranduil sat on his throne.

The older blonde was speaking to what it looked like to be soldiers over something as you walked up. 

"What is it now, Legolas?" Thranduil asked as he didn't turn from the conversation he was having, "I hope it's important to interrupt me again for the third time today." 

"Of course father," Noticing the mischievous tone to his son's words he turned to see what was going on. 

And Thranduil's eyes widen when he noticed you. 

"Look who finally decided to come home," Legolas said, gesturing to you, "He has just arrived." 

You took no time to bow before your king, not rising until he gave you the inclination you were allowed to, "Good day, my King, it has been quite some time, but I still hope I'm allowed back." 

"Nonsense," Thranduil boomed, waving the soldiers away as he seemed to get out of his shock, "Please, there is no need to bow to me, this is your home just as my son has said." 

You stood to your full height, smiling softly at the blond, "Thank you, sir." 

Thranduil sat silent for a moment, and just as Legolas did, he surveyed your now matured form. Your hair shocked him, seeing as you kept it fairly short in your younger years it was odd seeing your [color] hair brushing the top of your tailbone. Your body wasn't as noticeably matured, he noted, but the definition of your shoulders and hips, barer's hips he noticed, were obvious to his trained eyes. You blossomed beautifully. 

"How did your apprenticeship go? I was expecting Lord Elrond to want to keep you all to himself if you proved to do as well as he hoped you would." Thranduil asked, casually crossing his legs. 

"He did try, sir, but I was homesick. Before I left, I always knew I would return and use my newly honed skills to serve in my home. Elrond fought a good fight, but my heart will always lie in Mirkwood." You replied, your lips falling into a content smile, "That is why I am back, to offer my services as a healer to you, my king." 

"I know your parents remain in Rivendale, is that all you have left in your temporary home?" His voice had an edge that confused you greatly. 

"Besides the friendship I developed with my Lord Elrond, I have left nothing. As I said, my heart in here." You knew fully that he would not understand the double meaning of your words, but you didn't know that Legolas would catch it. 

"Not even a significant other? You have matured quite well [Name], I would have assumed someone would have captured your affection in such a tranquil place as Rivendale is." Thranduil was upset with himself as he realized long-suppressed feelings for you have once again risen to the surface at the thought of someone else taking you away from him. 

You blushed and bowed your head, "No, sir. Though many tried to court me, I couldn't lead anyone on if my ultimate goal was to return home." 

"How many did you receive?" Legolas asked curiously, once again making his presence known. 

The heated skin of your cheeks made you close your eyes briefly before you answered, "I received three different proposals to courtships. All were other healers I was training with." 

Legolas hummed, "I guess they weren't your type? What is your type? Maybe I could set you up." The blond looked up at his father to see his reaction. 

You flushed and Thranduil shot his son a glare, "I don't wish to be apart of such immature conversations, Legolas, you should know better with your age. [Name] here has been the perfect image of how you should be acting." He turned his gaze to you, "I'll have Adele show you to your new rooms, and tomorrow we will meet to see where you will be working as a healer here in my home." 

You nodded and once again bowed to him even if he was going to chastise you, "Thank you, my king. I will not let you down." 

"You never have, and I don't think you ever will," Thranduil stated as Legolas led you out of the throne room. 

\-- 

Legolas sudden stopped once the two of you were out of earshot and eyesight of everyone you have passed, "[Name]." He said firmly, startling you. 

"Yes?" 

"Why did you never tell me you are in love with my father?" He demanded, and even though his voice was hard, his eye held nothing but impish curiosity. 

"I-I," you sputtered as your entire body was flushing with warmth, "I-I'm not in love with your father, wh-why would you say something like that? I've been gone for almost two centuries," You started, backing away from the male, "If anything I admire him and nothing more." 

"Are you sure? Because you said your heart lies in Mirkwood, but I understood that as something more, even if my daft father didn't." He grinned, simply following you as you backed away. 

"How did you-" 

"I have always been a better listener than my father, which is why I'll be a great king when it's my turn to rule," Legolas explained. 

You huffed and turned away from him, going to find Adele so you could be shown where your new room was. 

"Oh don't be like that [Name]," Legolas whined, but the tone was still light and teasing, "It's not like I disapprove of the fact, just a little surprised. Honestly, I was hoping you'd fall for me." 

"What happened to the love of your bachelor life?" You shot back, desperate to change the direction of this conversation. 

You saw the blond hesitate, and you knew you caught him in a lie, "That is beside the point-" 

"I'm not in love with your father and you are not in love with me. Now, however, I would love to get settled in my rooms, I have been on horseback for two months and haven't had a proper bath during that time," You stated, shocking Legolas with the assertiveness in your voice, "I'll see you later, alright?" 

Without waiting for his answer, you took off to wander the halls until you stumbled upon Adele. 

Legolas watched you leave silently, and unknown to you, he was coming up with a plan. 

\-- 

You were more than honored and humbled with the fact Thranduil gave you one of the rooms in the family wing of his home and castle. Thranduil's room was at the very end of the hall, while yours was closest to the entrance of the wing, two rooms down from Legolas. 

Thranduil had explained to you that you were to be specifically the family's personal healer, but that was merely a title, seeing as you would still work with the other healers. Legolas later explained that with that title it put you above the other healers here. 

Again, you were honored to be thought so highly of with your work, even if they have yet to see you in action. For all they knew, you were a terrible healer. 

It had been roughly a month after getting settle back into your home. Working with the other healers was fun since it was your element and you always enjoyed helping people. You found it was easy to work with the other healers, and they took you in with arms wide open, happy to have you working with them. 

Most of the wounds you treat, you noticed, were simple bruises, sometimes hunting accidents, but nothing too severe. With the decline of births in the recent year, there were on average only one to three births a year. When you were born, you were the only elfling born that year. So even though you were highly trained in delivering children, you probably wouldn't have to do such a thing for a while. 

You woke up regularly as soon as the first sun rays touched your face. Elrond always had you up at the crack of dawn when you were his apprentice, and the rhythm of doing such just stuck, and now you couldn't help but wake with the sun. 

The best part about being in the family wing of the castle, you had your own bathroom attached to your room. 

When you worked as a stableboy when you were young, you lived in a family compartment and thus had to share with your family. And in Rivendale, you shared with another healer-in-training you roomed with. 

You only wore a pair of light shorts to bed, never bothering with a shirt unless it was winter. Once you had your dressing gown thrown over your shoulders and through your messy hair into a bun, you made your way to the bathroom to start your morning routine, starting with running a bath. 

But, the water pump for your bath wasn't working. 

With a huff, you tried over and over to see if any water would come out, but nothing ever did. 

You grumbled under your breath about how your entire routine was now out of sorts. Quickly though, you calmed down, reminding yourself that one bad morning wouldn't ruin your day. 

You thought about what you could do, seeing as it was too early to go bug Adele into using her bath. She was the king's personal maid, of course she had her own bath, but... You didn't want to bother her if she was still asleep. 

But, you could bug Legolas. 

After you slipped on a pair of doe-skin shoes you wore only around your room, you quietly left you room and made your way to Legolas's and knocked lightly. 

You waited a full two minutes, with several more knocks within those two minutes, before you realized that he was either a deep deep sleeper, or he wasn't in his room. 

"[Name]?" A familiar voice said from behind you that. 

You turned hastily around and blushed as the king stood before you, "M-My King," You stuttered, blushing at how this must look, standing outside of his son's rooms in just a dressing gown. 

"What seems to be the matter?" He drawled, hiding his annoyance at what the image looked like. 

You bowed your head and held your dressing gown together as if it would help, the fabric was sheer, "The w-water in my room isn't working. I was going to ask Legolas if I could either help me figure out what was wrong or let me use his bath." You explained. 

Thranduil hummed, "Show me." 

You squeaked and immediately led the older elf to your room, ignoring the flush taking over your entire body at the fact the King was going to see your private quarters, as you had little trinkets all around from various people. Then there were the stuffed dolls you had on your bed. You thought it made you look childish in his eyes. 

You stopped before the bath to show him the water pump wasn't working, "See, water won't come out, not even cold water." 

Thranduil waved you to the side to see if he could do anything about it. He tried the pump himself, he looked at the screws, everything, but nothing was working. There wasn't even any tension in the pipe and the handle to the pump was slack. It was as if the water was completely shut off to your room. 

"You can come use my bath until I figure out what is wrong," Just as you were about to protest, he held up a hand, "It's perfectly fine. Gather your clothes and come to my chambers." Thranduil left you to gather your clothes, saying that he would even draw the bath for you as you got your things. 

Quickly, you gathered your usual white tunic and [color] leggings, as well as your deep brown boots to change into after your bath and made your way to Thranduil's chambers, which was at the end of the family wing. 

You passed two maids who gave you curious looks as you walked, practically jogged, by, and you could imagine what you looked like. Barely dressed, caring the clothes you were supposed to be wearing, running down the hall with no stated destination. 

Once you made it to his room, you didn't even have to knock, the door was opened as soon as you arrived. 

Thranduil gave you a half-grin at the state you were in and now led you to his bathroom. 

His rooms were twice the size of your room, but you expected that. He was the king after all. You tried not to seem too curious as you looked around, from his desk to the balcony that had various plants growing on, and to his bed that was made and covered in a soft-looking light blue duvet which looked like it had never been slept in. 

You flushed at the fact his bathroom and bedroom didn't have a door separating the two, and while you had an above ground bathtub, his was huge, as well as in the floor meaning there was more room for someone to see inside the bath. 

Just as Thranduil said, water was already filling the tub. 

Without a word, the blond took your clothes and boots from you to hang over the dressing screen on the opposite side of the bathroom and placed your boots beside it. 

"Take as much time as you need, unless you have somewhere to be of course. I will be at my desk looking over a few documents if you need anything. There is soap for both your hair and your body at the edge of the bath," He explained, watching you closely from the entrance of the bathroom. 

"A-Are you sure it's alright I am here?" You asked, rubbing your arm self-consciously.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure." And with that, he left you to do just as he said. 

You were beyond nervous to bathe just a room over from where Thranduil was. Not only could he easily walk in on you naked, but you could tell he could probably see you from where his desk was. 

But you were expected to help with the training healers today after breakfast, so you needed this shower, no matter if you were embarrassed or humiliated. 

You slipped off your dressing gown and hung it up with your clothes and stepped out of your shoes and placed those beside your boots. Your hands hesitated over the waistband of your sleep shorts. 

What if Thranduil thought you were undesirable? What if he thought you were disgusting when you removed your shorts? What if you had a reaction from being naked and so close to the man you desired?

Again you flamed at those thoughts, good and bad ones as you quickly dropped your shorts and hung them up and got into the bath. 

You sighed as the warm water enveloped you and sat in the warmth for a moment. You made note of the fact four people could comfortably all sit in the bath as you took your hair down and dipped your head back to wet it and start washing it. 

There was a little bench on the side of the bath, you assumed used to either relax of wash your body without fully removing yourself from the bath, which you planned to do. 

With newly shampooed hair out of the way, you grabbed the body soap in the effort to wash as quickly as possible before you exploded. 

Thranduil knew it was his son who tampered with your bath without needing evidence. He didn't know, he knew, but Legolas somehow found out he held a soft spot for you, and ever since you came back to Mirkwood, he has been trying to push him into making an effort towards you. 

But the fact his own son would have the gall to do something as sneaky as this appalled him, even if he was impressed he would go this far for his 'father's happiness' as Legolas liked to put it. 

Thranduil knew the affection he had towards you was much more than a mere soft spot as he liked to tell himself, but he couldn't admit to it being anything more. 

Now here he was, making an excuse such as 'looking over documents' in order to be able to watch you bathe. He thought it was very low of himself to do something such as this, but you were far too tempting for him to even consider his image as a king. 

Every front he had up while you were bathing went completely out of the window as soon as he noticed you starting to bathe yourself. He knew you weren't trying to be sensual, but everything you did to him was. 

You, lathered in soap, running your hands all over your body had him fighting off a hard-on. But then you propped your leg on the side of the tub to wash it, and Thranduil almost moaned at the sight. The way your hands trailed up the smooth expanse of your skin had the king watching you intently, and as if you felt his eyes, you looked up. 

Thranduil watched as quickly pulled your leg back into the water with a splash and blushed brightly and turned away from him. The older male chuckled at the reaction. 

He adjusted himself before he stood gracefully from his desk and made his way to you, shedding his outer tunic on the way. 

"[Name]," He started as a grin tugged his lips as you tried to hide from him, "Would I be out of my place if I asked to join you before I asked to court you?" 

Your head whipped towards Thranduil with eyes wide in shock, "M-My king but-" 

"My son has made me realize a few things recently, and I think it was about time I act on them before someone snatches you from me," Thranduil gently gripped your chin as you tried to look away, "I want to court you but damn is it difficult to have you so close and tempting, I just can't help myself any longer." 

Your face was on fire at his words, there was no way he could be serious, right? 

"I-I don't know what to say," You stuttered, your eyes flicked down to his lips for a split second and back up to his blue eyes, "Are you serious?" The last words were whispered. 

"I am," Thranduil said immediately, "I didn't realize my feelings for you at first, it was only when you left with Elrond did I know the extent of how I feel about you. That is why I wish to court you." 

You smiled brightly at his words, ignoring the tears prickling your eyes and reached up to cup his cheek in your hand, "Are you sure a former stable boy is worthy of a king?" You asked one last time, your heart thudding within your chest. 

"You are more than worthy, I am unworthy of you," And with that, he pressed his lips against your in a sweet but bruising action. 

You sighed into the kiss, now reaching to wrap your arms around his neck, but he stopped you. You frowned as he pulled away and dropped your arms, suddenly missing his warmth. 

"Now don't make that face," He purred as he slowly started stripping himself of his clothes, starting with his boots. 

You flushed as you realized what he was doing and scooted back in the tub to give him some room and quickly looked away. 

"No no [Name]," Thranduil chided, placing his boots to the side as he pulled his tunic from his body, "Don't take your eyes off of me." He demanded. 

You instantly complied, whether it being your innate desire to watch him undress, or the fact you were so used to doing and following his every command. It was more than an arousing sight to watch your king undress for you, soon enough (or was it already?) he would be your intended and you could see him in this situation again. 

As he pulled down his dark leggings your eyes shot back up to his crystal blue ones. You weren't sure when he lost his crown, or if he came in the bathroom without it on, but you only just realized the fact. His eyes were burning yours with the amount of passion he held within the icy depths. 

His eyes held yours as he slid into the large bath. 

Every time he took a step towards you, you stepped back and he eventually pinned you to the side of the bath with his body. 

A gasp left your lips as you felt his hardened length against your hip, not expecting him to already be aroused. But then again, you were half-hard yourself. He was beautiful after all, and you couldn't deny the reaction your body had to his physical attractiveness. 

The blond grinned at your reaction, "It's all because of you," He murmured into your neck, "You're beautiful and so arousing and sensual even when you don't realize it." 

"My king," You rasped as he lined his length with yours to slide against yours in order to get you fully hard and aching with arousal. 

"It's Thranduil for you," He whispered, capturing your lips with his. 

You let him dominate the kiss, but you still actively participated. 

Thranduil held your hips in a possessive grip as your arms finally got their wishes of wrapping around his neck to pull the older elf flush against you. 

If you were told yesterday that you would be locked in a passionate embrace with your king in his own bath, you would have laughed and said that only happened in your dreams. So your dreams were now a reality. 

One of Thranduil's hands slipped down the small of your back to massage your ass before ghosting a finger across your opening. 

"I don't wish for our first coupling to be in the bath," Thranduil started, "Though I am not opposed to it down the road, I want the first time to be right and done properly." 

His words touched you, seeing as he really cared about the setting and your feelings of this whole thing. He would be taking your virginity, after all, he should be showing this type of care for you. 

With your nod of approval, Thranduil led your from the bath, and after you both dried off decently, the king picked you up. 

You giggled at the action, playing with a strand of his damp hair as he walked you over to his large four-poster bed and placed you on the silken sheets. You were right, his sheets were as soft as they looked. 

You sat up on your elbows as he left back into the bathroom, but when he resurfaced with a bottle of oil, you knew exactly what he was doing. 

"I don't want it to hurt," He smirked at your blush and placed the bottle beside you as he climbed over your body, "I do believe you have won my heart, even without realizing it, and I fully intend to give you a grand courtship. You will be the most envied elf in all of Mirkwood- because I will treat you like a king." 

Your blush burned brighter at his endearing words. 

Thranduil spread your legs in an obscene way that exposed every part of you, "Have you done anything like this before? Or with yourself?" The elven king asked. 

"N-No," You stuttered, "I-I've touched myself there, but it was never more than one or two fingers," You added.

Thranduil would never let you know or let it show on his face, but he was soaring with the fact that he would be your first. He would teach you how to be touched and loved in every way, so in some way, he felt very honored. Not many would stay pure after 183 years of being of age. 

Though he wished to touch every inch of your skin, he wasn't sure he could last much longer without being inside you. But you had agreed to his courtship, indirectly, so he had time to learn your body, and you his. 

He pressed a kiss to your lips and started trailing the sweet fluttering kisses down your neck, pausing there to nurse a love bite, before continuing down your chest until he hovered over your length. 

You were hard and so desperately wanted him to touch you, but he completely ignored your arousal. 

You whined only to receive a chuckle in response. 

Thranduil pushed your knees to your chest to expose your puckered opening for him better. 

"What are you-" You chocked out a moan as you felt Thranduil swipe his tongue up the cleft of your ass. 

He gave you no moment to stop him or voice your skeptical feelings at the action as he dove write in. 

Your hands grasped the sheets beneath you as he fucked you open with his tongue. His tongue licked and prodded your entrance, slowly opening you up with his tongue. Soft noises of approval left your lips, every single one of them fueling Thranduil to completely unravel you. 

And then a slicked finger accompanied his tongue. 

"Ah- Thranduil," You moaned, "Please, please please please I need you," You whined. 

Along with his tongue, his finger slowly rocked in and out of you in order to work you open enough in preparation. 

You were about to complain when he sat up and slid his finger and tongue from you, but he thrust two fingers in and your arched your back off the bed as your legs fell open in his lap. If the action was a conscious one, it would be seen as obscene, but it wasn't. It was involuntary and completely innocent as you were so unused to such pleasure. 

"You're opening up so beautifully for me [Name]," Thranduil praised as he scissored his fingers to try to quicken the process, and you couldn't take it. 

"I-I'm ready, just please-" You begged, rutting against his hand to get the more friction you wanted. 

"Anything for you," Thranduil smiled and quickly did as you wished and slicked his length up with the oil and lined himself up with you, "Ready?" 

You nodded vigorously and hooked one of your legs up on his hip. 

In one smooth swift thrust, he was fully sheathed within you. 

You cried out the most beautiful noise Thranduil had ever heard, and the warmth of your walls around him had him almost pushing over the edge inside you. But he couldn't, he knew you weren't ready to have kids yet, even if the percentage was so low to conceive, he couldn't do that to you. 

"Move," You breathed after a moment of adjusting to his size. After this, you were sure if your own fingers would ever be enough for you to get off, he felt too good inside you to think of anything else. 

You didn't have to tell him twice. 

He pulled out to only leave the tip of his length in and snapped his hips forward. 

You moaned with every snap of his hips, clinging to anything within reach in the effort to feel somewhat grounded because you were over the moon engulfed in pleasure. You shut your eyes tightly and gripped both the sheets as well as one of the arms that held your hips in place.

Thranduil couldn't contain himself. He let himself go and let his own groans and pants mingle with yours, not caring if anyone outside in the hallways or anywhere in the castle could hear him. You felt too good and he felt too complete to care what anyone thought about it. 

Thranduil used his free hand, the hand you weren't holding, to reach between your bodies and start to move his hand up and down your length in time with his thrusts. It only took a handful of tugs on your length before your back bowed as you came all over his hand and your chest with his name on your lips. 

The elven king paused in his task to simply just watch you orgasm. He certainly couldn't say it enough, how beautiful you were, because you were, and now he was certain not even Galadriel could even hold up to you. With your hair thrown around your head in a halo, and the beautiful flush that took over your blemish-free completion, besides a few scars that held a story within each. And you were his. 

He pulled out barely in time as he climaxed all over your body to mix his ejaculent with yours. 

It took a moment for both of you to catch your breath, but once you did, there was a lazy sated smile on your lips as you gazed lovingly at the elf above you. 

"I hoped I was everything you imagined," You whispered, trailing your hand up his arm to rest on his shoulder. 

"Everything and more," Thranduil replied and kissed you again, "Let me get something to clean you up." He said against your lips and left to do as he said. 

He returned with a warm damp washcloth and took his time rubbing your climax from your body. 

The two of you laid against each other in silence, simply enjoying the other's body heat and presence. 

"I wish I could stay here all day," You murmured as you tucked your head under his chin. 

"You can, I can send someone to tell the other healers you are not available for the day," Thranduil said as he absently ran his hands through your hair. 

"I'm supposed to teach some of the apprentices today," You added. 

"I don't care, if I say you can't come in, they will not question it. You've got time to teach them, there are still quite a few skilled healers within my realm that if there was an emergency, they could deal with it." The king said simply, obviously ending the discussion. 

You smiled into his chest and nodded, not hard enough to hit him, "Of course, my king. I understand." 

"I know it was Legolas who messed with your bath water," Thranduil said after another few minutes of blissful silence, "I believe he was trying to force me to make a move on you." 

A blush of embarrassment filled you with the explanation, "Are you serious?" You asked for a second time.

"I believe I am, why?" 

"He knew I've been in love with you since I left." You whispered, huddling closer to the king as if you feared he would throw you away at the news. 

"How long has he known this?" 

"Since he realized the underlying meaning to why I said my heart was always in Mirkwood." 

At the new information, Thranduil suddenly knew. Legolas planned this all. He knew you both were helplessly in love with one another, both thinking it was unrequited and found a way to push you together. 

"I'm not sure if I should strangle my son or thank him," Thranduil grumbled, making you laugh press a kiss to his collarbone. 

"Strangle him and then thank him afterward, he shouldn't get away with this, even if it worked." 

"You're right. And after that, we shall announce out courtship, which I hope to be quick to get you to move into my chambers and all to myself." 

You rolled your eyes, glad he couldn't see, "You already have me all to yourself, just in separate rooms right now." 

"But I want to wake up to your beautiful face and unruly bedhead every day, to be filled with love and joy as soon as your eyes open with the first morning rays," He said poetically, effectively melting you against him once again. 

"You're too sweet." 

"Of course, I need to be with my bride to be." He chuckled and kissed the bruising skin on the side of your neck, "I also need to soften you up to coupling again before I call in sick for you."

You gasped as he pinned you beneath him again with the promise of a repeat of this mornings activities. 

\-- 

Legolas grinned when he saw you later that day at dinner, "You know," He started as he took his seat beside you, Thranduil was on your other side, "I wouldn't mind seeing a little brother or sister in the near future." 

Thranduil chocked on the piece of food he was eating, as you let out a startled yelp at his words, both of you flushing this words, "Legolas!" 

"I'm just saying, I'm lonely as an only child," He grinned as he hurried away from his father's glare from behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work isn’t completed because i have another chapter in the making! But chapter 1 and 2 can be read as a stand alone!

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes :))


End file.
